Sonic College
by gaylordhandler
Summary: Sonic and friends go from High School to College in the exciting sequel to Sonic High School! Sex, Drugs, and legal action with foreclosure await the ones brave enough to exist in this world. With everything branded with Sonic's name on it, someone has to take a stand for something...
1. Chapter 1: Sonic's First Day

Hello, after a long awaited sequel of "Sonic High School" I've came back and once again to write the second best sequel. Anyways you know the characters, so lets hop onto it;

It was Sonic's first day of college and he couldn't wait to attend Sonic College. Sonic and his friends were all also accepted onto the college. It was a regular day, the sun was shining grass was green. It was also time to go to his first class, agriculture. Sonic always wanted to learn how to be a farmer and take care of animals. Sonic grabbed his textbook and went out of his dorm into the outside so he can go to his class. As he was entered the class he opened his textbook and out came a note, and it said in very good cursive: "Your balls itch" and all the sudden, Sonic's balls started to itch. He started to scratch them lightly, them a little harder like cheese being grated onto a bowl, but he wasn't grating his balls, or cheese. The professor finally came in the classroom and seemed very excited. "Welcome class, i'm doctor Egh Mann" Doctor Egh Mann started to power up the project on started to begin the lesson. Sonic was lightly scratching his balls as Doctor Egh Mann continued on his introduction to the cows anatomy "Now this is the skeleton of the cow" as Doctor Egh Mann was providing images of the skeleton and various parts of the skeleton. Sonic was minding to his business scratching his balls when Egh Mann looked over and said, "What are you doing under the desk?" Sonic quickly put his hand back on the desk and said "I was scratching my leg, sorry Doctor Egh Mann" Then Doctor Egh Mann replied "Well, you have been scratching your leg for a good while, you might need some Sonic Itch Cream®" Then Sonic said "Thanks for the suggestion Doctor Egh Mann". "Your welcome" Doctor Egh Mann said as he threw off the slight interruption and went about his business teaching the class cow skeleton anatomy. Sonic waited a bit before he started to scratch his balls again. After 10 minutes later the timer on Doctor Egh Mann's iOrange Phone® went off as he pulled the iOrange® out of his pocket and turned off the alarm. "Well class that's it and i'll see you guys tomorrow, and remember Sonic, get some itch cream!" Sonic slightly laughed and walked out.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Better than a bare bulb

After Sonic left the class, he decided to regroup with Tails. They talked for while, but Sonic got quite bored of the conversation. So bored, that he simply left the College. He went to his dorm and tried to turn on the light. Sadly the bulb shorted out right after Sonic turned it on. Sonic looked around the darkened dorm, there was a lot of trash lying around the room, with heaps of clothing piled around the room. There was a half eaten burger left by his room-mate, Silver. Silver turned into a party animal after his stint at High School. He was rarely ever in the Dorm room, but sometimes he would stop by just in case Sonic messed with his stuff. Sonic looked at his bed, it was dirty and unmade, and it too had several piles of clothes on it. Sonic then remembered the lightbulb that had shorted out.

"And I thought today was going to be easy..." He muttered before getting ready to go to the store.

Sonic got in his car, a banged up rusty blue thing that somehow managed to run despite everything going against it, like a disabled kid attempting to launch out of his wheelchair into a full sprint, and succeeding. Sonic drove for about 5 minutes to reach a department chain that ran across the country. He got out of the car and entered the front doors, he grabbed a cart and pushed it along until he reached the shelf that the lightbulbs were on. He noticed the most popular brand:

"Sonic Light Bulbs"

"Runs out nearly as fast as your wallet!"

Sonic looked for a cheaper bulb, but he noticed the entire aisle was filled with them. He sighed and grabbed a couple. This is when Sonic noticed that everything around him had something to do with his name. Sonic was unfazed by this thought, as his ego went before anything else in his brain. Sonic drove back to his dorm and put the lightbulb in, then he turned on the light. The lightbulb didn't turn on, so Sonic realized that he would need a new lamp.

"GOD DAMNIT!" He screamed

Sonic threw the lamp out of the window, the lamp went down about 3 stories, before hitting some retarded kid down below would didn't hear the window break. The kid slumped over before falling on the ground. Sonic realized that he went from a douche with itchy balls to an A-class criminal in about 3 seconds. He ran out of the building as fast as he could, Sonic being quick on his feet had no trouble out running the Campus Security. After a while Sonic stopped running to catch his breath, and he made a plan for the next few weeks.

"I really need to stay under the radar for a good while, but where should I stay?" Sonic thought on this for a while, before the answer dawned on him.

"I can crash at Shadow's place for a while, he dropped out of College!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic ran off for Shadow's house as soon as he could, just as the cops found his hiding spot. Sonic ran into the city, and looked around the slums fora good hour before finding Shadow's house. The house was a dump, the roof tiles were barely in place, an overflowing gutter, rotten crash everywhere, and a lot of dirt and grime to top of the sundae, but instead of being made out of ice cream is was made out of shit. Sonic knocked on the door, and waited for a response...


	3. Chapter 3: The Findings

As Shadow anwsered the door he said "What are you doing here?"

"I need to stay from the cops for a bit shadow can I cresh here" Sonic asked Shadow

"Fine," said Shadow to Sonic

As sonic went into the house he looked around. The entire house wasa mess like he built a house in the dumpster fields.  
>Sonic couldnt beleve this "who could live like this." said Sonic in his head. Shadow lead sonic to his temprary room.<p>

"This is your tempary room," said Shadow to Sonic

"Thanks" said Sonic to Shadow

Sonic cleaned off the bed quicker than a pissed off hornet chasing a boy. after that sonic had to take a poop so he went to the restroom.  
>While Sonic was taking a big smelly poop Shadow walked by and smelled it and quickly ran away. You see Sonic has the worst smelling poops they smell like 20 ran over skunks in the same road. Sonic finished up his poop and went to wash his hands he looked for some soap. He found morawana and was scared becayse of what happened in the last story.<p>

"SHADOW." Shouted Sonic to Shadow

"What?" said Shadow to sonic

"I found your morawana" said Sonic 


	4. Chapter 4: Having a good time

"I found your green Shadow"

Shadow couldn't believe his eyes he knew he hid it in the hardest stop where cops and FBI and all other stuff with police assaciation.

Under a empty donout box. Cops will never look there.

"Lets get dank Shadow now" Then sonic pulled out his super secret Sonic Bong© and proceded to take a big ass bong rip from the offical Sonic Bong©

"Thats some guuuudddd shit Shadow" Sonic was getting danker by the second and Sonics new room was full of Sonic Bong Smoke©

Sonic finally passed the bong to shadow who was already dank as fuck by the Sonic Bong Smoke© took the biggest bong hit any stoner has ever seen.

Then as sonic sat there dank as fuck from the Sonic Bong©

"Dude, i got the munchies" Shadow says as he coughs up a whole cloud of Sonic Bong Smoke© "We should go and get some Sonic Burgers©" Sonic said as he tried to get but slipped due to not being able to see through the Sonic Bong Smoke©

The dank pair suprisingly walked outside and went to go and get Sonic Burgers©

They ordered the big meals and stuffed their dank headhog faces with some unhealthy meat and fries.

Then went home to and passed out high as fuck on the couch on top of eachother with rock hard erections.


	5. Chapter 5: Tails' Rather Poor Day

Tails went to Sonic's dorm. He looked around before finding the broken window. He looked out of it to notice quite a few cops had made a crime scene. with some kid at the center of it. From the looks, it seemed to be Charmy Bee.

"Didn't he die back in high school?" Tails asked himself, before remembering that he probably did.

At least Tails knew that nobody really cared about him, so he could live without worry. Tails went down the stairs, looking at the metal plates that had the floor numbers on them. 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, -1, -2, Ground Floor. Tails wondered why in the fuck it took him 8 floors to reach the bottom of the stairs, when it only took 4 to reach Sonic's dorm.

Tails left the building, before seeing Knuckles. Tails noticed that he grew up rather fast, in about 1 year he went from a butt baby to full grown adulthood, and was fairly popular in the school. This may have had something to do with the fact that he had Physic powers, or maybe something else. Tails noted that Knuckles had always seemed distant, like he had a greater purpose in life, much how a crab walks down the beach before walking into the ocean.

"Maybe he just needs to figure things out" Tail muttered to himself.

After this Tails saw that Knuckles' attention was very much focused on one thing, a poster. Tails looked closer at the poster, like how a man squints his eyes to see a playboy magazine.

It didn't take long for Tails to make out the details.

"New positions available!"

"Big Hot dudes!"

"Amazing bodies"

"Special things!"

"Great Positions!"

"Insecure males twerking!"

"Come on down at the Sonic's Male Partyhouse!"

Tails could only think of one thing, is Knuckles gay as shit? He ran for the poster, with the hope of taking it right off the wall. Knuckles saw this and used his Physic powers to take the poster right off of the wall. He laughed at Tails, then kept walking. Tails knew that Knuckles would be the best at the strip club, and that he would make tons of money. Tails had to find Sonic, he'd be the only one that could save Knuckles.

"I must find Sonic, I must!" Tails screamed like an idiot.

"Shut up you fucking bitch, nobody wants to hear about you!" Silver yelled from some distant place.

Tails sighed, but left the campus. Nevermind all of those teachers and stuff and grades and other stupid things that probably had Sonic in the name, Tails needed the hedgehog himself. Tails set out into the city, if Sonic would go anywhere, it'd be here. Tails kept walking, before realizing he was in the slums. It had got quite dark rather quickly, and he was worried.

"What shady shit goes on here?" Tails wondered.

Tails kept walking down the sidewalk, and before he knew it, the slums had taken a new life. Gone were the cops and poor people who just wanted around. And in their place was drug dealers and murderers. Tails is the kind of person who fights for social justice, he doesn't do no drugs, and he ain't gonna murder anyone. That being said, he was a bit out of his element. Tails kept walking, then he noticed something. A house, with a lot of Morowana smoke coming out of it. Tails decided to open the door and bring social justice to whoever was inside. As he walked up to the house, he noticed the decay and such. A ton of garbage and grime was around the house, along with a lack of roof time. The house seemed to slant on it's foundation as well. The smoke billowing out of the house quickly dispersed after it escaped through the many cracks in the wall.

"What a shithole..." Tails muttered to himself.

He opened the door, and coughed as the Morowana smoke was everywhere. He cleared it up with fanning things, and noticed two people on the couch. Shadow and Sonic! They both had rock hard erections, and were sleeping on each other. Tails had never been the one to stand by drug use, but Sonic's use of it was just too much. Tails ran out of the house, not even bothering to close the door on his way out. Tails ran for a long time, nobody bothered chasing him, because he was running fast as shit. Tails ran for what seemed like hours, it was about midnight when he stopped.

Tails looked around, noticing that the city had disappeared a bit. Infact, it was entirely gone, like a ghost that was invisible. Tails kept walking into the wilderness, he just couldn't take Sonic giving into Morowana. So Tails kept walking, further and further into the wilderness. He noticed that when the lights aren't there to light up the way, it gets quite dark. Tails figured that he could just keep walking, but then he heard something. A rustling of the bushes, but enough to catch his attention. Tails looked around and saw black, nothing was seeable. Tails figured it was just a random thing and went on. But then he heard it again. Tails decided to turn for the city, but found that he was a bit lost, and further then he expected. Tails decided to run, and he did, Tails ran for a long time. He only stopped when he got tired. Tails looked around, he had found a new clearing of the trees.

A small pasture between the forest, like a stripper with money in her buttcrack. Tails figured he could sleep here, given the open conditions and such. Tails went to sleep on a small outcropping of rock. The last thing he thought about before he went to sleep was Sonic's betrayal.

"Bastard..." He muttered before he fell into a deep sleep...


End file.
